


Тело Кейт

by WTF Hawkeyes 2021 (HawkeyeRussianTeam)



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Beating, Clone Sex, Clones, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Rough Sex, Russian/Русский, Sex Toys, Unresolved Sexual Tension, WTF Hawkeyes 2021, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkeyeRussianTeam/pseuds/WTF%20Hawkeyes%202021
Summary: Настоящую Кейт никто не заменит.
Relationships: Whitney Frost/Kate Bishop
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Hawkeyes 2021





	Тело Кейт

Кейт Бишоп наконец садится на кровать напротив и раздвигает ноги. Вся гладкая, ухоженная, нежная, без резкого калифорнийского загара, без единого шрама. Сколько их осталось на бледной бархатной коже из-за того, что она связалась с этим недоумком, Клинтом Бартоном?  
Вот она. Такая, какой её задумала природа.  
Тонкие пальцы без мозолей ложатся на лобок; средний исчезает между розовых губ, не торопясь проникнуть внутрь. Бишоп гладит себя неторопливо и мягко, откидывается назад, опираясь на локоть. У неё идеально плоский живот, узкая, но плавная, как на классических картинах, талия, округлые стройные бёдра — и небольшая крепкая грудь.  
Уитни Фрост наблюдает, как наливаются и заостряются соски Кейт. Больше всего хочет дотронуться до них, обвести кончиком пальца — но не может, потому что на двоих у них сейчас две руки, и обе принадлежат Кейт. Точнее, её только что вышедшему из лаборатории телу, воссозданному идеальным.  
Тело Кейт само лучше знает, как ему приятно и чего оно хочет — и Уитни не позволяет своему сознанию, разместившемуся в этом желанном теле, перебивать.  
Ведь если отставить условности, это Кейт Бишоп полулежит в её пустой огромной белой спальне на кровати, напротив зеркала. И ласкает себя так медленно и неторопливо, будто она одна в роскошном особняке, где ею никто не интересуется, или в той ужасной конуре в Венисе, куда всё равно никто не приходит, чтобы заказать у неё расследование. Действительно, если нечем занять себя — почему бы не привыкнуть мастурбировать без спешки?  
Между ног всё становится влажным, едва ли не блестит в чётком ярком освещении спальни. Уитни вставляет в Кейт один палец, другой, третий — но оставляет два. У настоящей Кейт должны быть на пальцах мозоли от оружия; эти — мягкие, скользят слишком нежно. Уитни двигает ими совсем недолго: не хватает терпения. Хочется вынуть их, облизать, попробовать наконец, какова Кейт на вкус — и Уитни делает это. Сначала проводит кончиком языка между указательным и средним пальцами, только потом обхватывает губами. Прикрывает глаза, успев уловить в зеркале: это ведь Кейт томно жмурится от её, Уитни, возбуждения.  
На вкус она вроде тёплой морской волны, только ещё с чем-то звонко-цитрусовым и кисло-металлическим.  
Так хорошо — и совершенно не так, как надо.  
Раз за разом, ускоряясь, Уитни доводит тело Кейт до оргазма, до разных оргазмов — клон сделан на совесть, выдержит много подряд. Кровь приливает к щекам, подсвечивает трогательным розовым скулы; в уголках глаз выступают и сверкают, не скатываясь, слёзы. Сначала это отражается в зеркале на стене, потом — в зеркале на потолке. Уитни изучает, как Кейт хочет, как Кейт нравится. Подбирает темп вибратора, размер фаллоимитатора.  
Белоснежная шёлковая простыня сбивается под спиной широкими складками.  
Это тело получает — и тут же хочет ещё больше.  
Да вот только голос в собственных ушах звучит иначе, и стоны, наполняющие спальню, не звучат для Уитни как стоны Кейт — а ещё чего-то не хватает, постоянно не хватает какой-то мелочи.  
Приходит в себя Уитни через несколько часов. Тяжело дышит, с ненавистью глядя в голубые глаза своего отражения на потолке. Длинные чёрные волосы разметались на белом, вокруг — разноцветные секс-игрушки. Между ног торчит вставленный до отказа вибрирующий фаллоимитатор, длинный, фиолетовый, с педантично вылепленными венками. Кейт извивается всем телом — но не может кончить ещё раз: ей до одури не хватает ощущения больших грубых мужских рук, привыкших к оружию, но стискивающих бёдра до синяков.  
А вся нежность, вся чуткость Уитни телу Кейт не интересна. Нужна не больше, чем утренняя зарядка.  
— Сука, — выдыхает Уитни.  
И насилует это тело, выходя за пределы его прочности. Загоняет внутрь сразу два резиновых члена, оба чуть больше, чем Кейт способна принять, прижимает вибратор к открытому беззащитному клитору и врубает на такую мощность, что стон переходит в крик.  
Кейт не может кончить от этого, но от этого кончает Уитни.

Только всё это — фальшивка. Искусно, с любовью сделанная, но фальшивка.  
Уитни записывает стоны на диктофон и пускает запись в наушники в следующий раз. Не то, не то, всё не то. В зеркалах всё время находится неверная деталь — чаще всего одержимый взгляд. Не весёлый прищур Кейт Бишоп, не горящие ненавистью глаза Хоукая.  
Уитни пытается обмануть тело. Заставить его потрахаться с одним из своих клонов-охранников, раз уж так хочется мужика. Но живой член — не такой, как надо; а ещё Уитни не может смотреть, как кто-то двигается внутри Кейт, и чувствовать, что она отзывается на это горячее, чем на что-либо другое.  
Но это всё равно не Клинт Бартон, которого тайно хочет настоящая Кейт.  
Она пускает клону пулю в лоб вместо того, чтобы просто потребовать уйти, и агонизирующая пустая туша валится на Уитни.  
«Загрузить» одну из своих прислужниц в тело Кейт тоже оказывается нежизнеспособной идеей. Фальшь заливает всё сознание Уитни алой яростью, её нельзя не чувствовать — и это самое, самое отвратительное, что могло бы быть. Самое острое понимание приходит от этой наивной попытки подмены, когда Уитни ещё даже не успевает толком попробовать заняться с телом Кейт любовью.  
Это — не Кейт.  
И Уитни хлещет подделку плёткой, расписывает глубокими полосами, избивает туфлёй на золотой металлической шпильке. Рвёт белую нежную кожу, слышит треск костей, смотрит в полные ужаса широко распахнутые глаза, пока те не стекленеют.  
Это не Кейт. Кейт Бишоп — бесстрашная сука. Кейт Бишоп сопротивлялась бы.  
Кейт Бишоп никогда не оказалась бы в её постели.  
Кейт Бишоп любит не её.  
Уитни смотрит на изломанное тело. Сползает с алой простыни на пол, всё ещё стискивая туфлю в руке. Прижимает безжизненную ладонь к своей перепачканной щеке — и вдруг начинает рыдать, как маленькая девочка. Как никем не любимая, но избалованная и глупая богатая девочка, которая сломала самую дорогую сердцу куклу.  
— Я сделаю лучше, — шепчет Уитни, захлёбываясь. — Сделаю новое.  
Только в этом нет никакого толка.  
Настоящую Кейт никто не заменит.


End file.
